


The Wrong Energon

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex drank it. </p><p>Speedwriting Advent Calendar fill, for the prompt 'drinking the wrong energon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Energon

"You found him like this?" Onslaught asked. 

Blast Off nodded. If it had been the other way around, with himself crumpled in an undignified heap on the floor and Vortex stood over him contriving not to look involved, he imagined that Onslaught's tone might contain some measure of disbelief. 

Vortex let out a low moan; his fingers twitched.

"And you have no idea what happened to him?" 

"None whatsoever," Blast Off lied. In a few joors Vortex would begin to recover. Onslaught need never know he'd broken into Blast Off's room again and helped himself to the super-enhanced triple distilled shuttle grade energon. And by extension he need never know that Blast Off had hoarded said energon in the first place. 

Onslaught sighed. "Smells like high grade," he said. "But he doesn't seem to have purged."

Blast Off shrugged. 

"Unless..." Onslaught stood, and flipped open his communicator. "Swindle!" he yelled. "My office, one breem!" He snapped it shut again before Swindle could answer. He gave Blast Off a cursory glance. "Deal with him," he said, and stormed off. 

Blast Off waited until he'd gone before rolling Vortex over and lifting him by his rotor hub. He held him at arm's length, just in case anything seeped out. 

Vortex giggled weakly, and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm flying!'.

Blast Off took him away.


End file.
